


Fulfilled

by twinsarein



Series: Paradigm [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a couple of surprises for Lex.  Lex takes the time to appreciate them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> A timestamp set about a year after Shifting Paradigm, but can stand alone.

  
Lost in thought, Lex stared out the huge window that essentially took up the west-facing wall of his office. Almost a year ago, he and Clark had stood there, looking out over the city, watching a brilliant red sunset.

He remembers how full of hope he was that night, with he and Clark having their first civil face-to-face conversation in eight years. The intervening year had done nothing to dash his hope. In fact, he was enjoying life right now, more than he ever had before.

Sighing, Lex drummed his fingers on the immaculate top of his large oak desk. Momentarily stopping the rapid tattoo of his fingers, Lex looked at the expensive watch on his wrist. The numbers seemed to mock him. 10:53. Only two minutes from the last time he’d looked. The drumming of his fingers recommenced.

He glance up at the ceiling, as if he could see through it, and then heaved a sigh of frustration at being thwarted by the limits of human vision. Kryptonian eyesight would come in so handy right about now.

Last night, Clark had told Lex that he had the day off, and Lex offered to take the day off too, so they could spend it together. They didn’t get that chance very often. Clark had turned him down, though. He said he had a number of things to do, and he’d be in and out of the penthouse for several hours, that he wouldn’t be done until Lex’s work day was at least half over.

Lex would dearly love to know what Clark was doing up there. The look in Clark’s eyes hadn’t been one of rejection when he’d declined Lex’s offer to stay. He’d looked almost...sly, but Lex figured he was wrong. That wasn’t a look that fit Clark’s face.

Of course, a month after they had watched that sunset, Lex had told Clark that he was welcome at the penthouse whenever he pleased, whether Lex was there or not. Still, it was hard to know that Clark might be up there right now. Lex wanted to be with him, not one floor down in his office. He didn’t want to make it seem as though he needed to check up on Clark, though.

Almost a year ago... It was hard to believe that much time had passed since he and Clark had started to reconcile their differences. They’d worked hard to reestablish their friendship and build some trust. Clark had even gone with Lex to a few of his therapy appointments.

A few months ago, they’d felt ready to move passed friendship into the ‘naked, sweaty, dirty sex’ Clark had mentioned wanting, tongue-in-cheek, the night the last wall had fallen between them, and Clark had admitted to being Superman.

Lex waited a while after that to ask Clark to move in with him, but Clark hadn’t accepted. Not yet, anyway. He’d told Lex that he needed a little more time. Lex’s offer was always on the table, but he tried to not seem as if he was pressuring Clark in any way. Still, he’d done what he could to make Clark feel at home and welcome there. Even going so far as to replace a great deal of his ceiling with non-reflective, one-way glass, so Clark could get as much sunlight as possible.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Lex looked up at the ceiling again, and then down at his watch. His frustrated look changed to one of anger when he saw the time. 10:55. His damn watch was definitely mocking him.

Standing abruptly, Lex’s chair went careening backwards to crash to a halt against the nearest wall. Lex had had enough. 10:55 was close enough to half a day. He needed to see Clark, and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

Stuffing his barely used laptop into its bag, Lex shouldered it, and strode through his office. Hardly even pausing as he passed his secretary’s desk, Lex told her to, ‘deal with anything that came up for the rest of the day, or to pass it on to someone who could. He’d be out of communication.’ He was out the door before she could respond.

Taking out his key, Lex used it to summon his private elevator that would take him up to his penthouse. He tapped his foot impatiently. Clark had obviously already been using it, or it would have opened immediately.

The wait wasn’t that long, as the elevator was only coming from one floor up, but it seemed interminable to Lex. Of course, since it was coming down, that meant Clark was up there. Unless he’d flown out...

The doors were barely opened before Lex was pushing past them and jabbing at the button for his floor. He was tired of waiting, and tired of not knowing what was going on, of why Clark couldn’t spend the first part of the day with him.

As soon as the elevator doors opened into his foyer, the spicy smell of gingersnaps, his favorite cookie, wafted past his nose. Eyes lighting up, smile spreading on his face, Lex headed for the kitchen, relaxing for the first time all day. He should have known from that uncharacteristic look on Clark’s face last night, that he was planning a surprise.

Pushing open the door, smile still on his face, Lex froze as soon as he took in the scene in front of him. Clark was making cookies, but...dressed only in the sunlight that cascaded in through the glass ceiling. Lex made a strangled noise in his throat as a timer went off and Clark bent over to take a pan of cookies out of the oven with his bare hands.

Lex could practically hear the click of his higher brain functions shutting off. His eyes latched onto the sight of that tight, round ass pushed out, the cheeks parting just a little as Clark bent. The shadowed cleft seemed to beckon him closer. Before Lex was even aware he’d moved, he was across the kitchen, arms sliding around Clark’s waist as the brunet straightened up.

“Lex.”

Just his name, but sighed out in a satisfied voice the way it was made Lex shiver. Sliding his hands up Clark’s chest, he barely heard the clatter as Clark dropped the hot cookie sheet onto the stovetop.

“There are two tastes I need to compare.” At the husky growl of his voice, it was Clark’s turn to shiver. As closely as he was pressed against the larger man, Lex could feel it work it’s way down Clark’s body.

“The cookies...” Breaking off a piece of a still hot cookie, Lex reached over Clark’s shoulder and pushed the treat into his own mouth. The strong taste of the cloves, cinnamon, and especially ginger saturated his taste buds, and Lex made a noise of appreciation. “Mmmm, delicious.”

“...and, your ass.” Sinking to his knees behind Clark, his hands resting on his thighs, Lex pressed a sucking kiss to first one cheek, and then the other.

Clark let out his own sound of appreciation as his hands slapped down on the corners of the stove, and he pushed back against Lex’s mouth a little.

“Mmmm, pretty good, Clark. Unlike a cookie, however, you have so many different layers of taste to explore.” Lifting his hands, Lex grabbed the rounded globes right in front of him and squeezed gently. Then, he leaned forward and ran his tongue lightly along the top of Clark’s crack.

The only way Lex could describe the sound Clark made was shocked moan. Clark shifted his feet and seemed torn between tightening his muscles and pushing back for more.

Squeezing his hands on Clark’s ass again, Lex flicked out his tongue and rubbed it along the top of Clark’s cleft, then scraped his teeth down over the top curve. “Come on, baby, relax. Let me taste you, savor you.”

Lex could feel Clark tremble as he spoke again, Lex’s warm breath ghosting over the skin moistened by his saliva. “Lex, I...”

“No one’s ever done this for you? Let me do it; let me be the first.” Things low in Lex’s belly clenched at the thought of being the first to give this to Clark. To share something so intimate with him. His belly clenched even harder as Clark slowly loosened his muscles and widened his stance in front of the stove some more.

Not giving Clark time for second thoughts, Lex dipped a thumb into each side of the crack and gently pulled the rounded globes apart, pressing his flattened tongue right to the twitching hole and rubbing.

Clark’s hips jerked a little, an abortive move, as if he couldn’t decide about whether he should pull away or get closer. When Lex pointed his tongue and started swirling it around and around the sensitive skin of Clark’s rim, though, the brunet pushed back for more with a moan.

Spreading Clark’s ass cheeks wider, Lex could feel the ring of muscle he was working on begin to loosen. Pointing his tongue further, Lex wiggled and twisted it, and began pushing past the entrance to Clark’s body.

The strong thighs under Lex’s hands started to quiver and shake as Lex fucked Clark with his tongue. Moans rained down from above where he knelt, and the sounds drove Lex to move faster and push deeper.

Lex’s cock was a diamond hard length pushing against the fastening of his pants, but he ignored it in favor of pleasuring the golden-skinned man coming apart under his mouth.

Sliding his thumbs along the saliva slicked skin, Lex slipped them down to Clark’s rim to pull him even wider. He wanted to delve even more deeply into his lover’s body. Pressing his face hard against Clark, he managed to get his tongue in a little further.

Sucking on the edge of the rim, Lex pressed his thumbs forward again, and felt them slip inside of Clark’s body. Pulling them in opposite directions, Lex widened Clark enough to give his tongue more freedom to move. He swirled it around and stroked the velveting smooth walls of Clark’s passage. Loving the taste, the feel, but loving the sounds most of all.

Clark’s moans and whimpers were an effective aphrodisiac, and they pulled Lex closer to the edge than he would have thought possible with no friction on his cock. Ironically enough, it wasn’t Clark’s noises that were the last straw, but the groaning sound of metal being twisted under Clark’s powerful hands. The thought of being the one to make Clark lose that much control over his strength, was what made Lex surge to his feet, and look frantically around for something to use.

Spying the cooking spray, Lex spritzed his hand, and then quickly stroked it over his cock. Clark didn’t need it, but it would make things easier on Lex. Shivering as the chill of the spray touched his heated and sensitized skin, Lex didn’t waste any time getting inside of Clark’s slick warmth.

Nor did he waste any time in mimicking the motions of his tongue. Plunging all the way in, in one thrust, Lex twisted and turned his hips as he fucked hard up into Clark. Clamping a hand on the back of Clark’s neck, Lex pushed him down, bending him over some more, making his lover’s ass easier to thrust into, and felt the same thrill he always did when Clark allowed himself to be maneuvered in any way.

“God, Clark! Naked. In the kitchen.” Pulling all the way out, Lex angled his cock downwards and thrust back in, sliding right over Clark’s special spot, enjoying the way it made his lover arch and moan. “Bending over. Had to know I was there. Showing me everything.”

Pulling out again, Lex started thrusting shallowly, brushing repeatedly over that one spot that drove Clark crazy. Sliding a hand into Clark’s hair, Lex yanked back, arching Clark’s chest off the stove, at an angle that would be painful if he were human, and baring his throat.

Stilling the motion of his hips momentarily, Lex leaned down and scraped his teeth over Clark’s jugular. “Taking my mouth so perfectly. So beautifully.” Released Clark’s throat and started thrusting again. “Like you were born to it. Shoving back, grinding into me.” Powerful thrusts now, raising Clark on tiptoe every time he shoved up and in. “Moaning like I was killing you. Making me greedy for more.” Reaching around Clark, Lex just touched Clark’s steel hard flesh. Only held him in the palm of his hand.

That’s all it took for Clark to cry out and start jerking against Lex. Shuddering and twitching under Lex’s hands, clenching his muscles around Lex’s still moving cock.

Lex wanted to hold out, didn’t want to come and give up the warm, velvety feeling of being surrounded by Clark. Once Clark started coming, though, Lex knew he couldn’t last much longer. Not with the Clark’s strong inner muscles spasming around him, Clark’s head tilted back in ecstasy, his low moans wrapping around Lex like the best silk sheets.

All finesse gone, Lex pistoned in and out of Clark as quickly as he could. Eyes closed, head thrown back, Lex tried to clamp down on the warmth spreading through him, but it was like trying to contain a bolt of lightning. Finally, he relaxed his control, and instantly his pace faltered as pulse after pulse of his release flooded Clark’s insides.

Slumping against Clark’s back, Lex’s hips still twitched minutely as his orgasm waned, but didn’t stop. Panting, Lex’s thrusts finally stilled, groin pressed tightly against Clark’s ass. He didn’t want to slip out, just yet.

Mouthing kisses along Clark’s back, Lex placed one last one between Clark’s shoulder blades, and then rested his forehead against the same spot. Taking a few deep breaths, Lex finally moved his hips enough to slip free.

Putting his hands on Clark’s hips, Lex pushed backward until he was standing upright. He wasn’t as steady on his feet as he’d liked, and he left his hands in place for a few more seconds.

“Lex?”

At Clark’s concerned query, Lex let go and took a step back, giving Clark room to straighten up. “Sorry, Clark. That was...unexpected and intense. It took me a moment to recover.”

Turning, Clark smiled, and Lex shivered slightly at seeing his eyes. Clark’s pupils still hadn’t entirely shrunk back to normal. He went with pleasure, when Clark reached out and pulled him closer, though. Settling Lex against his chest. “Don’t apologize to me about your passion and focus. I completely enjoyed it. My only complaint is that we aren’t somewhere more comfortable so I can curl against you in satisfaction. Will you let me take you to bed?”

Grunting his assent, Lex turned his face into Clark’s chest and closed his eyes. A whoosh of air, and a brief heaviness in his limbs let him know that they’d moved a split second before he felt them lying on the soft mattress in his bedroom.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Lex caught his breath at the picture Clark made. Nude, spread out on the bed, bathed in the golden sunlight coming from the one-way glass of the windows and ceiling. His cock twitched, but Lex forced himself to ignore it. For now. “God, Clark! Nude! That was just so...” Lex felt his voice getting husky again, and cleared his throat. “Why?”

Lex could see a hint of the bashful boy Clark used to be as Clark lowered his lashes and bit his bottom lip. “You reconstructed the ceilings of your home. Just for me. The sun feels so good on my skin, so I take advantage of it as often as I can.”

“You’ve done that before? When I’m not here? Why do you get dressed before I get home?” Lex didn’t like the plaintive tone in his voice, as if someone was depriving him of a favorite piece of candy. The thought of Clark just walking around as he had been today, though, was almost more than he could take. In spite of the brain-melting orgasm he’d just had.

The sardonic look and quirked eyebrow from Clark brought a heat to his cheeks that Lex refused to accept as a blush. He hadn’t blushed since he was twelve. “Fine. You’re correct. We wouldn’t have gotten anything done any time I saw you like that. So, why today?”

“Well...” Clark looked up at Lex, wetting his lips as he did so. “I thought, if we were going to start our lifetime of dealing with each other’s obsessions, then I needed to stop hiding anything from you. Including what I do when I’m alone.”

Nostrils flaring at hearing the words that Clark had first spoken a year ago, about dealing with each other’s obsessions, Lex watched Clark intently. He only looked away when Clark glanced over at Lex’s large walk-in closet.

Catching his breath, Lex shot off the bed and strode to the closet door, flinging it open. On the left, hung his dozens of Gucci and Armani suits. On the right, the side Lex had cleared for Clark several months ago, the side that had remained empty all this time, hung Clark’s eight suits from Boscov’s and Sears.

Walking into the interior, Lex reached out and stroked the cheap fabric. A slight sound behind him had Lex turning to the front of the closet, to see Clark leaning against the door jam, still gloriously nude, a slightly worried look on his face.

Lex hastened to reassure him. “They look so good in here, Clark. So right. You’re filling up my empty places in so many ways.” Lex shifted away from where Clark was standing as soon as the last sentence was out of his mouth, uncomfortable with how much it revealed. His hands stilling on the fabric he’d been petting, as he waited to see if Clark was going to make a big deal of it.

Clark looked quickly down at that, and Lex saw him swallow. Then, blinking hard for a second, Clark glanced back up, then raked his eyes down Lex’s body. At the heated look, Lex’s cock twitched again, and this time started to fill as he relaxed at Clark’s understanding of his discomfort.

Pushing off from the door jam, Clark stalked across the closet floor to Lex, and pulled him roughly against his hard body. One hand slid down and cupped Lex’s ass, their nude bodies brushing and rubbing together. “I have another space I’d like to fill, right now. If you’re up for it.”

Clark’s fingers brushed against Lex’s hole, leaving Lex in no doubt of his meaning. Thrusting his hips forward, Lex ran his hands up Clark’s chest, taking care to touch as much skin as possible, pressing down harder against each nipple as his hands continued sliding up until they rested on Clark’s shoulders. “I’m up for anything you’ve got in mind, Clark. Always.”

As Clark took him to the floor, hands roaming everywhere, making Lex arch and moan, Lex didn’t waste any time on wondering what he’d done to deserve the life he now enjoyed. He was just grateful that he had it.


End file.
